Flaming Expressos
by StaryNight19
Summary: There's a new waitress at the Bayville coffee hangout, and she's stealing a certain pyromaniac's heart. Pyro/OC fiction. The Acolytes are staying at the Mansion, the Brotherhood is on their own, and everyone is going to school! Rated for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There's a new waitress at the Bayville coffee hangout, and she's stealing a certain pyromaniac's heart. This is a Pyro/OC fiction. The Acolytes actually are staying at the Mansion, the Brotherhood are on their own, and everyone is going to school!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in X-Men or Evolution, they are all owned by Marvel. However Kaylee is my character. Viva the pairings! I'm also gonna assume you know who the characters are by name and I don't have to put a detailed description to every single one. Maybe if I decide to revise the story, but for now, enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Bean Cafe was a small coffee shop down the street from the Bayville High School. It was a small shop with tables and chairs outside under an awning that extended from the front of the building. Inside, there was light music playing, with a few more chairs around a coffee table. On top of the coffee table was a chess board, for when it was colder. Along the right of the cafe was a long counter to order and pick up your coffee and pastries, and further back, some more tables and chairs. Most of the Seniors at Bayville High made it a point to stop by after scool for some coffee or hot chocolate. It was a regular habbit that on this particular fall day, didn't disappoint the owner, Gregory Hoffstead. He was an older man, and had no family, but his regulars were like his family. His employees were like his children, and he made sure to pay them well, give them the tip money, and let them keep their jobs, even if they had school. Gregory stood behind the counter running a hand briefly through his grey hair. His brown eyes were watching his newest waitress, Kaylee. The girl had come to him two days ago asking for a job. She didn't care about the pay, she wanted to find an activity to keep her busy after her schooling. She was homeschooled, which meant she had more availablity then most of the other employees. He watched as she walked towards the outside where some of his regulars were. Students from Xavier's School for the Gifted. He knew Scott and his girlfriend Jean wouldn't give the new girl any problems, he noticed the younger girl with a brown ponytail was sitting in the Alver's boy's lap. There were two young men he hadn't seen before, one with brown hair and sunglasses, the other with bright orange hair and a lighter. He also saw Rouge, his favorite regular. She had been the first one to come by the coffee shop, and had braught her friends, which helped with business. He sighed smiling slightly and looked forward to see another customer. "Hi, what can I get for you today?"

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

John Allerdyce was flipping his zippo open and shut as he watched Kitty and Lance nuzzling noses. He rolled his eyes turning to look at his pal Remy only to see him and Rogue eyeing each other in that knowing way that spoke more volumes then the conversation that Jean and Scott were having. Everyone was paired uo, accept for him. School had been in for two weeks and it was worse then Valentine's day for him. That's not to say he hadn't had his fair share of girlfriends, but right now he was single, and regretting it with how comfortable everyone else was. With a loud snap he shut the lighter and looked around the outside of the coffee shop. This was the first time he'd been here, because up until now, Remy and himself were always busy with other afterschool activities. Rogue had invited them to go with her, and since Remy was his ride, John, aka Pyro, was along for the ride. He was about to head inside to get away from all the couples and maybe order something when he heard the door open. Glancing that direction instead he froze as a vision of loveliness entered his sight. She was not overly tall, but she wasn't shirt either. Fair complexion with big brown eyes behind thin glasses. Her hair was past her shoulders and pulled slightly back to keep the curls from her face. She was wearing jeans, with a black button up blouse and denim vest. Around her waist was a "Bean Cafe" apron and she had an indented tray with two cups on it. She smiled at the table next to his and set the coffee's down. "One medium white mocha and a medium black with sugars. Is there anything else I can get you?" Her voice was like a soft breeze, gentle and hushed, but he could still catch every word. His bright blue eyes hadn't moved from her since she walked out, and he barely noticed anything else. Until a shove braught him from his stare. "Yo, Johnny boy seein somtin he like?" Turning to Remy he noticed that everyone at the table was watching him with either amused or concerned looks on their faces. "What? I was only lookin, keepin me hands to meself." His australian accent seemed distracted as he turned and was now face to face with the girl in question. She blinked biting her lower lip with a smile hearing him speak and had the tray tucked under one arm. "Hi, can I get anybody anything to drink?" Jean nodded reaching for Scott's hand. "You must be new, we'll both have our usuals, which is small ginseng tea, hot." Remy nodded as he kept his gaze between Rogue and John. "I'll take two coffees, black, non anything else." "Yeah I'd like a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream." Kitty broke in noticing the waitress was writing everything down with a nod. Lance wrapped his arms around Kitty and shook his head. "I'll pass, thanks." With a smile the waitress turned to John and looked at him with her pen and pad ready. "Anything for you?"

John was still engrossed in watching her and when she looked at him, her gentle gaze made him want to melt. "Ugh, G'day, um, yeah?" She smiled more causing her eyes to twinkle a bit and Remy elbowed him. "Maybe you need to be givin dis homme some time." With a nod she tucked the notepad into her apron. "No problem, I'll be back in a few minutes." John nodded watching her and turned to Remy just now rubbing his sore arm. "Golly she's right gorgeous sight for me eyes." Remy rolled his eyes chuckling and Lance smirked around Kitty who was running one of her hands through his hair. "That might be all you do if you freeze up again like that." There was a round of laughs as John frowned slightly. "Alroiyt I get the picture, I'll order when the sheila comes back." Jean leaned over to Scott and they began a whispered conversation as Rogue braught up the fact that the school was going to be having it's first drama play for the year and they were looking for volunteers. This sparked a general conversation from everyone around the table, accept for John, who was peeking through the glass looking for the cute little waitress again. He saw her walking towards the door with a tray that had 6 cups on it and she turned opening it with her hip. John felt his jaw go slack, she wasn't stick thin, but she had curves, in all the right places. He was so intent on watching her as she walked up to them and set the tray down handing each person their drink he barely heard her soft voice. "Let me know if you need anything else." She looked at him and he was lost in her gentle brown eyes. A white coffee cup was set in front of him and she smiled again. "Medium caramel mocha, you seem like that type." He blinked as she walked back inside and he looked down at what could be considered his favorite coffee. "Golly, I think I'm in love." Laughter filled the area as everyone laughed at him and he felt heat rush to his face grabbing the drink and sipping it. All other conversation was gone from his mind now. He barely acknowledged anything said with a nod or a brief glance. His new focus was on the new waitress, and he was sure that coming to the coffee shop was going to be his new favorite after school activity.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kaylee walked to the front door and locked it. She flipped the sign from open to closed and smiled slowly as she took off her apron, setting it behind the counter. She could hear Greg counting the last of the daily sales in the back and she had finished mopping the floor, so she took some time to lean on the counter thinking of her day. She had made a decent amount in tips, met so many people that were called "regulars". One in particular caught her eye and she smiled thinking about him. His bright orange hair, blue eyes. She had subconciously looked him over and her face went flush thinking of how lean and muscular he was. She wasn't a looker in her opinion, despite what she'd been told, but she had no problem admiring others. He must have been admiring her because he had stuttered and couldn't even talk straight. She was thinking about when he left. He had tried to pay for the coffee, but she wouldn't let him. He had insisted and Gregory had looked between the two telling the young man that it had already been paid for. Now she was wishing she had gotten his name, maye in trade for the coffee? A chuckle drew her out of her daze and she looked up seeing Greg smiling at her. "Hey Kaylee, everything locked up?" "Yes sir." He shook his head at her and headed for the back delivery door to let her out for the day. "I was wondering if you wanted to pick up some extra hours tomorrow?" She thought about it and then nodded, her eyes getting deep in thought and another look. Gregory watched her and frowned slightly. It was the type of look you never wanted to see on a pretty young girl. He really knew nothing about her accept what she put on her application and the fact that she was a really hard worker. But she spoke, her voice very soft again. "I'll have to check and give you a call. It shouldn't be a problem." He nodded and opened the back door. "Let me know then and I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." She nodded and walked to her bike with a wave to him. Unlocking her bike from the pole she had chained it to and put her helmet on. Sliding her messenger bag over her should she turned on her blinkers since it was past 9pm and started off down the street heading for home. Gregory watched her to make sure she got out of the lot safely and smiled to himself closing the door and finishing up closing it. Neither knew that another pair of eyes was watching the girl bike off from a shadowy alley across the street.

**Let me know what you think so far, I love reviews. Next chapter will have much more Pyro and X-Men in it. Promise, and at the rate I am motivated, I'll be putting another chapter up later tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: There's a new waitress at the Bayville coffee hangout, and she's stealing a certain pyromaniac's heart. This is a Pyro/OC fiction. The Acolytes actually are staying at the Mansion, the Brotherhood are on their own, and everyone is going to school!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in X-Men or Evolution, they are all owned by Marvel. However Kaylee is my character. Viva the pairings! I'm also gonna assume you know who the characters are by name and I don't have to put a detailed description to every single one. Maybe if I decide to revise the story, but for now, enjoy!

Note: I've read alot of Pyro/Wonda stuff and Pyro Amara stuff and I tend to think they're both too mean to him. So this one is more Mutant/Human sweet romance. There will be evilness later so the rating will change.

Chapter 2

Rogue had some time before class started, so she went to the Bean Cafe to grab something for breakfast. She walked in and saw the usual morning crowds and Gregory behind the counter. ' The man never takes a day off. ' She got to the counter and smiled at him. "Hi Greg, how goes it?" Gregory smiled, because she was one of his favorite patrons. "Rongue, good morning, what can I get you sweetheart?" "A raspberry twist'll do." She looked around and then back as he got it from the case. "Is that new girl you got working tonight?" It had been a week since they had first seen her, and Rogue being a regular noticed she was there in the evenings. She also noticed that the girl had taken up all of John's free time as he tried to bum rides to the coffee shop or find out any information he could on the girl. "Kaylee? She's my evening girl. Doesn't seem to mind the hours, and she seems to have taken a fancy to one of your friends." Rogue smiled noting there was no line behind her so she bit into the warm pastry deciding she had some time to speak with him. "Yeah, we all saw John oogling over her last week. He's been curious about her name." "John, he seems like a nice boy, but if he upsets my waitress at all, I won't be such a nice guy." Rogue waved a hand at him as she headed for the door. "I wouldn't worry bout it, I'm sure he'll be a real gentleman." With that she headed out walking down the street towards school. In truth, she considered John a friend, because he was Remy's friend. Lately he had been a bit down, and it wasn't hard to notice, mainly because nothing in the mansion had been burnt since school started, but since he had seen Kaylee, he was back to writing in his notebook and playing with fire again. Now Rogue had a name for him, and that should make his day.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

John sighed flipping his lighter open and shut as he sat at lunch. His after school activities had kept him from the cafe and he wasn't too happy about it. His notebook was now full of poetry and drawings of the un named waitress. Resting a hand on his chin he smiled to himself picturing her walking out of the cafe, her hands full with trays of hot steaming coffee, her apron full with her notebook. Her soft brown eyes and hair reminded him of maple wood. A shadow loomed over his book and he blinked looking up at Remy and Rogue. "Hi John." Pyro smiled at the southern twang of Rogue's Mississippi accent. "Ello Sheila, what are you two up to today?" Remy smirked sitting across from John and shuffling a deck of cards. "We were gonna be goin to a movie tonight. But Roguey have somtin she want to be tellin you." John looked at Rogue who at on the table. "I figured if you wan, Remy an Ah can drop you off at the Bean Cafe so you can hang out with Kaylee." It took all of two seconds for John to get the hint and his blue eyes widen causing his yellow sunglasses to fall onto his nose. "Her name is Kaylee? You're not gammin me mates? When did you find this out? How long would I be there? Answers Rogue, come on."

He was talking so fast that Remy had to chuckle and Rogue smiled glancing from Remy to John. "Ah figured we could drop you there after school, and pick yah up when the movie's done. Round closin tahme." "You guys are the best!" John reached over hugging Remy quickly and Rogue jumped off the table to avoid skin contact. "Homme you better let dis cajun go fore I make you glow." John let go quickly but the damage had been done, a smirk on his face and a look in his eyes as he grabbed his notebook and zippo hearing the bell and ran into the building. He couldn't wait for school to end.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

John found a seat inside because it was colder now that they were getting into fall. He propped his feet up and looked around noting that it was himself, the Owner/Barista, two other customers, one of which was on a phone and no one else. He frowned slightly looking at his notebook. Rogue and Remy had said they would be back around closing, and if anything changed, they'd give him a call on his cell. Not that John had anything else to do, but it made him frown thinking he may be sitting here doing nothing all evening. So he opened his notebook and began to write. He let the world around him vanish as he inhaled coffee and pastries and listened to the minor sounds of the coffee house writing his poem. It had started out about the cafe itself and had quickly turned into a poem about Kaylee. He smiled to himself looking up as he thought about her name. It sounded pleasant to him, easy to pronounce. He went to shift his feet and saw a paper coffee cup with a hot drink right at his feet. Looking around he noticed that Kaylee was here and was behind the counter, he'd never even seen her come in. Of course his mind wasn't focused on watching her come in. But since she was here, John leaned back with the cup of coffee and watched her go all over the cafe. She was refilling straws and condiments, then pushing in chairs and straightening up, including resetting the chess board. She glanced up at him with an arm full of fliers and papers that people had tried to dump and smiled at him with a shy smile. John melted. He grinned like a little boy and lifted the coffee cup. "G'day, was this from you?" She nodded walking over, he noticed she wore the apron again, but today had a white blouse with a black vest and black slacks on. "It's another caramel mocha, I hope they're ok. I wasn't sure if that would be ok or not." He smiled still watching her. "Sheila, it's one of me favorite drinks. I was suprised you figured it out." She walked forward and brushed come of her curly hair behind her ear. "Well, like I said, you seemed the type." John stood to be polite and offered her a hand. "The name's John Allerdyce, right pleased to meet cha." She returned the smile not as shy and shook hands. "Kaylee McKenzie, are you Australian? The accent sounds thick." He beamed and had a seat again. "You got good ears, I'm over here doin school but down unda is the place of residence." She looked about to say something when the door opened and she glanced towards the counter leaving the conversation to take the gentleman's order at the counter. John looked at his hand and thought about how smooth her skin was. Everything he had seen so far, heard so far, and experianced so far made him certain that she was his goddess.

He flipped open his notebook and began writing in it again, every so often Kaylee seemed to walk over and without a sound refill his mocha which resulted in a silent smile and nod from him. He started to get hungry and stood walking up to the counter where Greg was waiting. It had slowed down again and John ordered a type of sandwich before going back to his seat. He glanced around not seeing Kaylee now and ate while he was writing again. When the sandwich was done he tossed the paper into the trash and stood up stretching, he needed to move around a bit and saw Kaylee playing waitress to the new group that had come in. The place was hopping, figured seeing movies were ending right now, people were getting off work, kids had finished homework. He leaned on one of the walls watching her as she moved around the place delivering cups of coffee, food, taking money, bringing back reciepts. At one point she looked at him, glanced at the door and then walked behind the counter sliding her apron off. 'Is she going on a break?' John pondered this noting that she was walking back around the counter and heading outside, so he followed. Once outside she stretched and smiled at him leaning on the building. "Break time for me." He nodded and smirked propping himself on a chair. "So, you work every night?" She shook her head no smiling a bit. "I work weekday nights, mostly after school." "Where do you go to school?" She smiled at him putting her hands in her pockets. "I'm homeschooled, so I stay in alot." John nodded. "So you don't work on weekends?" She shook her head no smiling as John thought of an idea. "If you're not working tomorrow night, would it be ok if I took you to dinner?" She tilted her head giving him another shy smile. "Is that why you've been hanging out around here all evening?" John shook his head and opened his notebook. "I've been inspired to write. Poems and observations mostly, but alot of writing." She looked at the page and a small blush covered her cheeks. "You're writing poetry about me?" "Well it's uh.........it's more like.......I've been writing poems inspired by you, yeah." She smiled again at him and looked inside. "I should be getting back inside, I'm free after 2 tomorrow, want to meet here?" He nodded with a grin as she adjusted her shirt and headed back inside.

Across the street a pair of eyes narrowed at the conversation that just went on. He uttered a low growl and slowly walked from the alley towards the coffee shop. He was going to make sure no one messed with _his_ girl. He walked past the man with the bright orange hair and into the store heading for the counter.

John felt like he was on cloud nine when he walked back into the cafe. It was cold outside, but he felt like his entire soul was on fire. He had a date. She had said yes! He threw boh hands in the air silently as his cell phone went off. "Ello?" He could hear Remy on the phone and noise from driving. "Johnny, we be headin back to you now. Be maybe 15 minutes." "Alroiyt, I'll be here." "Au revoir." John hung up the phone and glanced over at the counter. He saw Gregory helping a customer who looked unsatisfied, and Kaylee was standing back watching, she didn't look very happy. In fact she looked upset as Gregory told the man to leave. John stood getting ready to head to the counter when the man stormed out. He walked to the counter anyway as Greg was talking to Kaylee. "Sheila, you alroiyt?" She nodded and Greg looked from her to John and back. "I'm sorry son, but we are closing soon, you have a ride home?" He nodded as he shifted the notebook. "My friends are on their way to pick me up, I hope I didn't cause any problems around here tonight." Greg shook his head no as Kaylee walked around beginning to clean up the store. "Not you, just some crazy patrons." John nodded and glanced at Kaylee who looked up and smiled at him. He felt himself melt at her smile until she went back to cleaning and he gave the owner a salute as he headed outside so they could close. From outside though, he watched as Kaylee walked around already thinking of what they would be doing tomorrow evening. An angry set of eyes watched from across the street again, hatred seething into those eyes at the man outside the coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: There's a new waitress at the Bayville coffee hangout, and she's stealing a certain pyromaniac's heart. This is a Pyro/OC fiction. The Acolytes actually are staying at the Mansion, the Brotherhood is on their own, and everyone is going to school!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in X-Men or Evolution, they are all owned by Marvel. However Kaylee is my character. Viva the pairings! I'm also gonna assume you know who the characters are by name and I don't have to put a detailed description to every single one. Maybe if I decide to revise the story, but for now, enjoy!

Chapter 3

John stood in front of a full length mirror in the room he shared with Remy. He had two shirts which he was holding up and comparing. Khaki shorts and sneakers were already on with a white wife beater. He just couldn't decide on the orange and red flame shirt or the black dragon button up shirt. Remy was sitting cross legged on his bed playing solitaire with a deck of cards and chuckled. "Johnny better be makin up his mind quick, fore he forgets to catch his ride to his date." With a backwards glance John slipped the black shirt on, figuring the orange would make him stand out with his bright hair and grabbed some cologne from his dresser. "Any advice or suggestions mate? All I got is a walk through the park and talking to her." Remy chuckled and scooped up the cards, now shuffling them in his hands. "Remy would think bein honest with the femme belle would be the best thing. But not outright showin her your gift, non?" John nodded feeling the Zippo in his pocket. "Me lighter is like an extension of me, but I wasn't planning on just out and making flaming puppies for her." "Good, cuz if ya did, she wouldn't want to go to lunch." Rogue was leaning on the doorframe with something in her hand as both boys turned to look at her. "What? I figured a little help wouldn't hurt him none. Here use these." John was handed two coupons for free appetizers and sodas at the dinner in town which was within walking distance from the Bean Café. "Thanks Rogue, yer a real pal!" He almost moved to hug her and stopped himself doing a final sweep through his hair with his hand before he moved past her to head downstairs.

He could leave now and bike to the Café via a short cut that Rogue often used. He'd get there a little after 2 PM which would work with what they had planned. As he grabbed a helmet from the foyer in the mansion, he heard a faint 'shink' of metal. "Hey firefly!" John turned and saw Logan standing a few feet away with a strange bracelet hanging off of his claws. "Good luck on your date, use this if you get into trouble." Grinning John took the communicator and slipped it on. "I'll be back before Midnight Wolvie!" And with that statement he was out the door jogging to his bike. Logan watched the 17 year old ride down the driveway as Professor Xavier rolled up next to him. "I hope he doesn't get disappointed Charles. A date with a human girl could be a lot of trouble for the poor boy." Putting his fingers together in a knowing manner, Xavier simply smiled watching as John had already disappeared through the gates. "From what I've heard from Rogue and Jean, the girl doesn't seem to have a problem with mutants, and it will be a perfect step towards co-existing and fitting in with normal people." "True, but Magneto is still out there somewhere, and Mystique. I don't think they're going to like this at all." Xavier turned to head back into the study. "That's why we raise the children to take care of themselves, and as X-Men, to be prepared for such a problem. Let him enjoy himself." Logan grunted and followed the professor into the study letting the discussion drop.

John pedaled at a semi leisurely pace, through the park. Rogue had told him getting to the Café would take about 8 minutes through there. He glanced around at the people who were walking and noted how it was a very cool day. Snapping out of his thoughts he slowed down at the café looking around eagerly. He saw the customers, and the weekend staff, and Gregory. No Kaylee. With a shrug he chained up his bike with the helmet on the handle bars and had a seat waiting. He was probably early and dug his Zippo from his pocket beginning to open and shut the lid. A smile crossed his features as he pictured Kaylee in her work apron and glanced at the table, noting no coffee. A shadow crossed his path and he looked up as the scent of tea leaves drifted to him. Kaylee smiled adjusting her glasses and nervously playing with a strand of curled hair. "Hi…" John took in her appearance from head to toe. She had her hair down, but slightly pulled back to keep it from her face. The curls were everywhere, and seemed to have a coppery sheen to them. She was wearing a butterfly patterned tank top with a white mesh long sleeve shirt over it and a pair of jeans with glittering swirls at the bottom. Sandals and a denim purse over her shoulder completed the look. "You look beautiful." Was the only response John could give as she looked down hiding a smile and a blush to her cheeks. "Thank you, you look good too." John stood and slid his lighter in his pocket. "Hungry?" She nodded as he offered her an elbow. "I figured lunch at the dinner and we'll go from there." She looped her arm in his and smiled. "Sounds good to me, lead the way."

Kaylee laughed as John continued to tell her about his living situation, in a boarding house with over 20 other teenagers and young adults. They had gone to lunch, walked the shop area, walked the park and even walked past Xavier's school. They had stopped in the park to get hot dogs and at an arcade to play pool, of which John had won, but Kaylee had picked up fast. Now he was his bike along with hers to her house before he was would be heading home. It was after 10PM and they had been talking the entire time. Kaylee had heard everything from Pryo, from his life in Australia, to his school studies here in America, and likewise, John had learned a thing or two about Kaylee. Only child of divorced parents, she lived with her mother. She was home schooled and in the same Senior year as he was. She liked poetry and music and played the flute, and she was working at the coffee shop to save money for a college. They had a lot of similar interests as well, from foods to movies and music. She stopped walking as some steps in the lower end of town. It had been a 20 minute walk, probably a 10 minute bike to the shop, but the whole thing had been down hill. "Well, here's home." John nodded looking at the small white house. The yard was very sparse of ornaments and it looked so plain, he couldn't imagine someone like Kaylee living there.

"I'm glad you let me take you out today Kaylee. It was a jolly good time." She giggled and looked down and then at him moving her bike to the mail box to chain it up. "I had a really great time as well John, thank you for inviting me out." She looked at him and he stared back letting his blue eyes get lost in her brown ones. Before he knew it she leaned forward and gave him a simple kiss on the lips. He was so stunned he didn't realize it was over as soon as it had happened and she was skipping up the steps to her house. "See you Monday!" Still standing there stunned John was in auto mode. He nodded, and waved and turned to ride his bike back to the mansion before a grin began to break across his face. She had kissed him. She had kissed him! On the first date! He felt butterflies in his stomach and his face went hot. It hadn't been a long kiss, but it had been enough to make him want more. She had tasted of honey, and the tea she drank earlier, and her lips were so soft. Stopping his biking he realized he was back at the mansion and dumped the bike near the front steps. John skipped into the mansion and as soon as the door shut behind him, he threw his arms up in the air in triumph. "She kissed me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: There's a new waitress at the Bayville coffee hangout, and she's stealing a certain pyromaniac's heart. This is a Pyro/OC fiction. The Acolytes actually are staying at the Mansion, the Brotherhood is on their own, and everyone is going to school!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in X-Men or Evolution, they are all owned by Marvel. However Kaylee is my character. Viva the pairings! I'm also gonna assume you know who the characters are by name and I don't have to put a detailed description to every single one. Maybe if I decide to revise the story, but for now, enjoy!

Authors note: Now we get into the juicy stuff.

Chapter 4

It has been two weeks since John and Kaylee had begun going out. There was school, of course, John's Danger room sessions with the other X-Men, Kaylee's work schedule, and of course John had to go with the X-Men when they went out to deal with Magneto. But despite all of that, they always found time to spend together. This particular Tuesday evening, Gregory only needed Kaylee for a half shift. He had seen the small change in his waitress since she and the student from Xavier's had started going out. She seemed less withdrawn, happier, more focused. And it hadn't hurt that John always let her do her work, unlike most of his workers, whose significant others dragged them away for almost an entire hour. John simply sat and watched her, or sat outside. It was very reassuring to Gregory to know she was in such good hands.

Kaylee smiled to a customer taking his order and glanced at the clock. John had said he had classes after school at the institute, and then he'd drop by to take her star gazing. There was suppose to be a meteor shower, and it oddly fell into the same night Gregory didn't need her all night. The chime rang to signal a new customer and she looked up hopeful only to see three men who found seats near the chess board. They looked too serious to be in a café relaxing, each in a business suit with serious focused looks on their faces, but she walked over with her pad anyway. "Evening, can I get anything for you from the Barista?" They all ordered coffee, black and she took it down smiling. "I'll be right back with those." Kaylee walked back to the Barista where Gregory was waiting for the order, but just relaxed seeing her go for three small coffee cups. "Greg? Have you ever seen those men before? They give me a creepy feeling." Greg peeked over the cappuccino machine and frowned. "Yeah, I know the one, he's been on TV. The man with the black hair and dead looking eyes is Franklin Moore. He's an anti mutant activist, and those two gentlemen with him I'm assuming are prospective investors to his company. Bastard that he is." Kaylee hid a smile as she finished pouring the coffee and piled it on the tray. "You don't sound pleased at all with them being here." Greg looked at her with a strange look on his face. "They hunt down mutants and make their lives hell. No one knows who is a mutant until they reveal themselves. And most are too afraid to say anything. Mr. Moore over there, uses his company to do research on how to remove mutants from existence." Kaylee's jaw dropped as she looked over at the gentlemen again. "That's horrible! There's nothing wrong with mutants, they're just like everyone else!" Gregory made a motion for her to keep her voice down. "Go deliver their coffee and give me their receipt. I'll take care of them." She nodded and balanced the tray walking over to them. "Sorry about the wait, three medium black coffees, and I added some condiments in case you wanted cream or sugar." She smiled pleasantly getting greeted with a cold stare. "Right, well you let me know if you gentlemen need anything else." She turned and beat a hasty retreat from the scene.

She finally sighed when she was told she could leave and hung up her apron. "Have a good evening Greg, and thanks for the half shift." Greg chuckled keeping an eye on the three still sitting and talking. "Thank your boyfriend, he talked me into it, and if you see the Xavier students, might want to let them know it's not to comfortable inside tonight." Tilting her head confused she shrugged and gave a wave heading outside. The chilly air seemed to nip at her. Halloween was coming up, which meant trick or treating, and costumes. Decorations and parties. "May I sit here?" She nodded without thinking as a man sat at her table. Turning to smile at him her blood ran cold. It was the problem customer from before. And she had seen him in since, always watching her.

Turning to look down at her hands she decided to ignore him while she waited. "Your name is Kaylee right?" The man was focused on her now, no coffee in hand. With a nod she put on a fake smile. "Yes, I'm one of the waitresses here. Did you need anything?" Shaking his head he offered her a hand. "My name is Cliff; it's a pleasure to meet you. You shouldn't be working when you're done work for the night. Let me buy you a drink." Looking around nervously she shook her head no. "I'm sorry, I'm waiting on my friends, and we're going out tonight." Cliff reached over taking her hand. "If I can't buy you a drink, let me take you to dinner Saturday. I know you have off work on he weekends." Kaylee blinked at him surprised he knew her schedule, but then again, she had been getting a weird watched feeling. Maybe he was stalking her. "I'm sorry Cliff; I don't think my boyfriend would think that's ok. Besides, he's on his way here. How about I get you a coffee until he shows up?" Cliff's grip tightened and Kaylee flinched feeling pain throb in her arm. "Not until you agree to go to dinner with me." Before she could respond someone cleared their throat from right behind her. "Scuse me mate, but if you could unhand the Sheila here, before I get jealous." Cliff let go as if he'd been burnt and stood up quickly glaring at Pyro. John had his Zippo in one hand and had moved the other to steer Kaylee behind him protectively. Cliff spat on the table at Pyro. "Dirty mutants, don't deserve her." With that statement he turned and headed down the street ducking into an alley.

Turning to Kaylee John reached down with his free hand and gently took hers. "Are you alriot?" She nodded and looked at the table. "Why did he call you a mutant?" John rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "We should get going if we want to see that meteor shower." With a nod she pulled her sweater tighter and followed him to Remy's car. It was a bright blue convertible and Rogue was already sitting in the front seat with Remy behind the driver's wheel. John held the door for her as she climbed in. Rogue glanced back once the car was in motion. "You alright? We saw what was going on, the guy seemed creepy." She nodded in response thinking and not really commenting. John put an arm around her and she smiled. "I'm not going to let it get to me. Let's just have some fun."

The stars were zinging by, one every 4 seconds. After parking the car, Remy and Rogue had brought out 2 large blankets and opened them up for everyone to lay on. John had been carrying a small stack of wood, while Kaylee had a thermos and some plastic cups for the gumbo that Rogue and Remy had made up. She set the thermos down watching the two men stack the wood. "I'll go get newspapers so you can start the fire easier." When she turned to head back to the car she saw a flicker of orange behind her and turned to see a full blaze. Remy and Rogue had already made themselves comfortable and John was sitting on one of the blankets near the fire patting the ground. "Have a seat luv." A blush crept on her face again as she had a seat and let John wrap his arm around her. He was so warm, and she felt so safe. She looked up to see the shower had begun and they all got silent watching the meteor shower. As the night wore on, Rogue began to pass out the gumbo and Kaylee hugged her cup smiling as Rogue and Remy stood heading into the woods to 'find more wood'. With a look at John she noticed he was watching the fire very intently. "John?" He glanced at her and smiled before wrapping his arm around her again. "Sorry, I'm a bit concerned about the bloke at the coffee shop." He gently took her hand again as if looking for something like a bruise or mark. "You're sure it didn't hurt?" Kaylee sipped some more soup and shook her head. "It hurt when he grabbed it, but it's fine now." She paused looking at her soup. "John, I didn't want to make a big deal in front of the coffee shop, but what did he mean when he called you a mutant? Are you a mutant?" She looked at him absent mindedly adjusting her glasses. John took a deep breath eyes still on the fire. "And if I was Sheila? Would you go running and screaming and treat me like everyone else treats mutants?" She shook her head no moving closer to him. "I'd ask you to show me what your ability is. I read that Mutants are simply people who have an advanced gene that gives them special abilities. I had to do a project for my mother on it. They're no different then anyone else in any other aspect." John smiled slightly and looked at her. "Promise you won't freak out?" She nodded putting her forehead to his. "I haven't yet have I?"

John seemed to smile feeling more courageous and sat back holding a hand palm up. As he did fire leapt from the fire and landed in his hand twisting and shaping into a rose. "This is what I can do. I control fire." Kaylee startled at the fire moving but stared in awe at the rose. "It's beautiful John! You can make anything out of fire?" John nodded willing the fire to change into a humanoid form running in place in his hand. "At Xavier's school, we learn how to control it, keep ourselves from having an accident that would get us into trouble. We also learn the limit of our powers." Closing his hand the form disappeared and didn't reappear when he opened it. "I can't create the fire, I can only manipulate it." Kaylee looked him in the eyes and smiled. "It's still a special gift John; it makes me wish I could do something unique." John wrapped both arms around her and smiled. "Believe me shiela, you make my heart soar for the first time in a long time." He smiled down at her studying her face. She wasn't scared of him, she didn't think he was a freak. She had nothing but admiration and love in her eyes as he leaned closer to her. He gently touched his lips to hers and the kiss began, chaste and simply and grew deep as they held each other tighter. Her hands ran down his back and his cupped her face as he let his tongue slide into her mouth. Her lips, her mouth, were so soft and warm. The soup was forgotten and so was the meteor shower until they stopped for air. Kaylee grinned like he had never seen her grin before and he pointed at the fire which was blazing bright. When she turned to look he had made her face in the flames, which caused her to laugh. "I hope you don't start putting my face everywhere." With a shake of his hand Pyro lay on the blankets holding her to him as they stared up at the sky. Content to just hold each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: There's a new waitress at the Bayville coffee hangout, and she's stealing a certain pyromaniac's heart. This is a Pyro/OC fiction. The Acolytes actually are staying at the Mansion, the Brotherhood is on their own, and everyone is going to school!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in X-Men or Evolution, they are all owned by Marvel. However Kaylee is my character. Viva the pairings! I'm also gonna assume you know who the characters are by name and I don't have to put a detailed description to every single one. Maybe if I decide to revise the story, but for now, enjoy!

Author's Note: Please don't be mad, I'm gonna put a lot in this chapter. There's also violence and adult themes, so you have been warned.

Chapter 5

Remy and Rogue were smirking and giving each other knowing looks the entire car ride back to the Bean Café. In the back, Kaylee was snuggled up to John who had his arm around her and his head resting on hers. They both had silly smiles on their faces and didn't appear to want to move. "Belle. We can take ye home if ya want us to." Remy called back noting how comfy they both were. She sighed and shook her head. "As much as I'd like to take you up on the offer, I work tomorrow evening and need to get my bike from the shop." John looked a little worried at Remy in the mirror. "You sure luv? We can always pick ye up in the morning before school." She shook her head and gave him another gentle kiss. "I'll be fine; it's not that far of a ride, and at this time of night, Greg is still at the shop counting down for the night." Remy glanced at Rogue who shrugged as he made the turn towards the shop. "Kaylee?" She looked up at John again. "Yeah?" He smiled when she looked at him, lost in her eyes again. "I was wonderin, if ye might like to come to the institute this weekend. Provided the Professor says it's alroight." She smiled and looked at Rogue and Remy noting the glow from Remy's eyes as he watched them in the rear view mirror. "Sure, I'd love to." He smiled hugging her tightly as they pulled up to Café. As she had said, her bike was still there, and the lights were still on, Greg seen in the window sweeping up.

After the two had cuddled for awhile, Rogue and Remy had come back to find John playing with the fire in front of Kaylee. It didn't take long for them both to reveal their powers to her and she seemed more then open with it. Having such an understanding, all three of them were certain that the Professor would let her come by for a visit.

Kaylee yawned slightly climbing out of the car hugging her sweater closer to herself. "It's definitely fall now." John slid his leather jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Promise you'll be safe Sheila?" She smiled and rubbed her nose against his. "I'll be serving you coffee tomorrow after school as usual." He grinned and gave her a deep kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so warm, and his jacket seemed to transfer the warmth from him to her. After a long gaze at each other John held her hand as he walked back to the car letting it slip from her grasp at the last second. She smiled sliding the jacket on correctly and went to her bike to unlock it and walked to the Café doors. She watched the car drive off and knocked on the glass sending a wave to Greg, who waved back acknowledging her, before she began to pedal for home.

John couldn't stop smiling as he stretched in the back seat of the car. "Hombre got himself a belle femme Rogue. Remy tinks Pyro is smitten good." Rogue laughed glancing back at him and nodded. "I'd say so. Ya better be real nice ta her John. Or I'm gonna have something to say bout it." He held his hands up defensively looking at them both with an innocent look. "I'll behave! She's too pretty a Sheila and smart too. I don't want to do anything to upset er."

They both chuckled at him as they pulled into the institute. They were well within curfew, so after parking the car, Rogue and Remy went for a walk on the grounds while John headed inside. He stopped by Xavier's office and knocked knowing the Professor would be awake until curfew. "Come in John." It always creeped him out, just a little bit when the Professor knew it was him, but he slid inside noting that Jean and Storm were also inside. "D'day Prof. I was hoping to speak wit ya about a friend commin over." He nodded motioning for John to have a seat. "Go on John." With a glance at Jean and Storm he got straight to the point. "I'd like to have Kaylee, from the Bean Café over. We've kind of been seein each otha after school and she's real nice Prof. I told her about me mutation and she didn't seem upset at all." Xavier steeped his fingers with a slight smile noting that Jean was trying to hide a smile as well. "Tell me more about this friend of yours John."

Kaylee was glad for John's coat, because otherwise the bike ride home would be freezing. She got over the last uphill to her house and began the braking down the last hill. She smiled remembering all the kisses, John's special gift, and the things she had learned about her friends. It was nice to have friends outside of the home schooled clubs. All those children and teenagers were so shy and recluse they never wanted to go do anything. She was one of the few who were lucky to find a job where she could meet people. And now, she had friends that she was hanging out with! She applied more brake as she got to the bottom of the hill and saw the light from her front porch. Starting to pedal again she was thankful to almost be home when she heard a horrific screech. "Ahhh!" She went to grab her ears reflexively and the bike lost balance toppling over and sending her crashing. She felt the pavement connect with her head and felt a sharp pain before everything went black. She felt heavy and barely managed to open her eyes feeing warm trickle down her face. She saw a shadowy figure looming over her with glaring eyes as she blinked seeing the image get fuzzy. "John?" She mumbled before hearing a cold distant voice that sounded like the guy from the cafe as blackness consumed her.

***************************************

John woke up the next morning with a grin on his face. He was so excited the Professor had agreed to let Kaylee visit. She couldn't go anywhere but the living room and the grounds, but she could come over! He quickly showered and got dressed before grabbing his wallet and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed an orange from the counter and waved to Remy who was leaning on the table glaring at the TV. "Hey mate what's up?" "Shh, Remy thinks you should listen to dis." As if on cue, Orora turned the volume up on the news. "Police are asking anybody with information, to please call the number below. Again this is an Amber alert. Police are looking for any information regarding the kidnapping of 17 year old Kaylee McKenzie late last night right outside of her home here in Bayville. She was last seen at her work riding her bike the 1 mile to home. She was last seen wearing….." John dropped his orange staring at the screen as Rogue came in. "Oh mah gosh, that had to have been less then 5 minutes from when we dropped her off." Remy gripping the chair, angry, and even Jean and Scott looked disturbed. "We should see if the Professor can find her." Jean offered noting the color drain from John's face. "He might be able to use cerebro." Remy shook his head. "Dat won't work Jean. Cerebro only good fer finding mutants. And Johnny's gal ain't a mutant. She be a normal femme." John sank into a chair staring at the picture on TV still in shock as rage started to build up in him. He saw the police, the scene, her bike, a picture of her in the bottom corner of the screen, obviously from her mother. He watched the screen captions read "May be injured due to blood at the scene" Letting his fists ball up he slammed them on the table. "I bet it was that bloke from last night! The one that wouldn't let go of me Sheila." Everyone in the room jumped at the outburst from Pyro. He was one of the few people, which despite his insane love for fire, would be the last to have an outburst. When his fists slammed on the table, the flames from the gas stove shot up into the air and series of shrieks from throughout the mansion as the water temperature changed on them during their showers.

"Control yourself John, there is another way to find your friend." Professor Xavier rolled into the room putting a gentle hand on John's shoulder. "Jean, Cyclops, Storm and Wolverine will accompany me to her last location to see what we can find. The rest of you should go to school and try not to worry." "But Professor, I know who took her, we have to find the guy from the café last night." John argued standing up quickly. Remy moved to stand behind his friend. "Remy agreeing wit Pyro Professor, Let us go lookin for da femme while you do. More eyes and ears." Rogue stepped forward as well. "I'm not goin to school knowin mah friend could be hurt and kidnapped by some crazy guy. I'm helping them." Xavier seemed to think it over and finally nodded in agreement. "Alright. You three can go looking near the café, we'll start at the location. Kitty & Kurt, you two make sure the rest of the students get to school. You'll be in charge while we're gone." Kitty seemed to perk up at the responsibility. "Like, don't worry Professor, we'll totally keep them in check, right Kurt?" He nodded his agreement as the adults left the room to get ready. Remy looked at John and Rogue and they all nodded heading for Remy's car to drive to the Café. John making sure his Zippo was in his pocket as he climbed in, a look that could kill was on his face.

The first thing she noticed was she was freezing. The second thing Kaylee noticed was she couldn't move. She barely managed to open her eyes with a groan and saw a dim light, which still made her flinch. Her head was throbbing and she tried to open her mouth to say something, but it came out as a moan. As she blinked her focus became more clear and she remembered what had happened last night. The unnatural shriek, the shadowy figure. Moving her hands slightly she realized they were handcuffed behind her back. She tried to move her legs and realized they were in leg cuffs as well. She looked around saw she was in a room like a closet, a dim light from the doorway was her only light. She was on a down feather matt and she realized sadly, John's coat was gone. She was still in her other cloths, which was a reassuring thing to her. She moaned again trying to speak but the words weren't coming. A bright light flooded the room as the door opened and she squinted blinking at the figure as she tried to pull back. "Shh, shh Kaylee, it's just me, Cliff. I brought you some dinner." She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light and her gaze became hard. "Wha…….John…" At the mention of John, Cliff grabbed her chin roughly making her head throb again. "Don't talk about him. I found you, I saved you, not him." He roughly shoved her face and grabbed her around the waist lifting her up out of the closet. She groaned in pain at being moved so quickly and was tossed on a bed. "Why are you doing this? C-can't you let me go? This is kidnapping." Cliff pulled a chair up and had a bottle of water and a sandwich. "You don't understand how this works. I have been watching you and taking care of you. Not him! I'm the one that made sure you got home safe and sound. And I was doing it before he showed up! I tried to warn you, he's a bad kind of mutant." He tried to give her some water and she took some in her mouth waiting before spitting it on him. "I don't care if he's a mutant. John's not a monster like you!" Cliff wiped his face off and backhanded her in the same stroke. "I said don't talk about him! You're my girl, not his!" She felt the world spin from the smack and everything went black again. Kaylee felt him shaking her roughly and she tried to struggle away from his touch. "Leave me alone…. Let me go." She mumbled because her head was swimming and everything went black again.

Cliff realized she had passed out again and frowned. This was not good. He wasn't a doctor, but she had taken a bad fall and blow to the head. She was pale and had lost quite a bit of blood. She kept passing out and wasn't thinking straight. He assumed she was concussed or suffering from a bump, but now he wasn't so sure. He sat back and brushed her hair with his fingers. Such soft curly hair. He looked at his hand which was starting to turn green and frowned. He was a mutant, his change had started a week ago. And he knew she wouldn't want to be with one. But when he saw her with the kid from the institute. It wasn't a secret to other mutants that Xavier was taking in teenage mutants, but his Kaylee was too good for them. They were children, they weren't adults, and they didn't have the control he had quickly found. Able to shriek with a pitch that could break glass or move things, and his hands were changing as well. They were growing scales and were extra sensitive to touch. He moved from touching her hair to stroking her cheek and smiled to himself. She was his girl now. He would be the one to take care of her. She'd love him, not the flame kid, and she'd be wearing his jackets when she was cold, bring him coffee, and go star gazing with him……….


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: There's a new waitress at the Bayville coffee hangout, and she's stealing a certain pyromaniac's heart. This is a Pyro/OC fiction. The Acolytes actually are staying at the Mansion, the Brotherhood is on their own, and everyone is going to school!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in X-Men or Evolution, they are all owned by Marvel. However Kaylee is my character. Viva the pairings! I'm also gonna assume you know who the characters are by name and I don't have to put a detailed description to every single one. Maybe if I decide to revise the story, but for now, enjoy!

Author's Note: The last chapter seemed a bit rushed to me so I'm gonna take my time with this one and put more in it. I'm still very motivated to do this story and possibly some more.

Chapter 6

Remy's car pulled up to the Bean Café and all three got out glancing around. It was more quiet and to John, a lot colder. Rogue went to one of the waitresses and began talking to her about any guys that were stalking the waitresses. Remy and John headed inside. "Hey! John come here." Gregory shouted from the counter and John and Remy quickly headed there. "How you holding up son?" John shook his head. "I feel guilty, we should have taken her home." Gregory shook his head as he mixed up a mocha. "You can't blame yourself. Think of it as, it could have been worse." John frowned looking around as Remy interjected. "Listen, we're lookin fer the hombre that John said was following the femme. You maybe knowing who 'e is?" Gregory nodded as he set the order down. "His name is Cliff, he's been in and out for awhile, and every time refuses to buy anything unless Kaylee gave it to him. But he's a push over, never did any harm accept for a few rash words." John nodded remembering the night he was yelling at Greg. "Listens, you two should be in school, I understand your worry, but the Police are looking into it, and they were here earlier asking the same questions. Don't play hero here, ok? Everyone wants Kaylee back safe, and if it was a kidnapping, the police will need every lead they can to find her." John scoffed at the idea and headed out of the store. Remy gave Gregory a salute and a grin. "Good day missuor. Take care."

Remy joined John outside where he was flipping open and shut his lighter. A nervous habbit he hadn't done in awhile. "When I find him Remy, I'm going to sear every inch of flesh off of him." "Relax hombre, need ta see what Rouge finding out." As if on que, Rouge walked back to them. "The girls all said the same thing. The guys name is Cliff, and he's a sleeze ball. Every new waitress, he tries to take them to dinner. Kaylee was nice to him so he became obsessed. Apparently there was a small fight with the owner and this guy, and he was banned. Last night he showed up multiple times and was hanging out outside and they called the police." John snapped the lighter shut. "Lemme guess, none of the sheila's here know where he is?" Rouge smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Ah wouldn't have been talking to them for so long if they didn't. He works at the video store down the street." John snapped his zippo lid again and started down the street. "Remy and Rogue looked at each other and followed him. "Remember, we want to be discreet Pyro." Rogue tried to warn him as he walked noting that he was still snapping the lid of his zippo open and shut. "Sure mates, I'm the perfect image of discreet." With a grin he kept walking and Remy frowned with concern. The last time he had seen his friend like this was when someone had stolen his favorite lighter. And it didn't end well last time either.

Kaylee stirred and opened her eyes. It was light, and she was in a bedroom laying on the bed. Her hands were still handcuffed behind her back and her legs were still in ankle cuffs. But her head wasn't at heavy and disoriented. She took in everything she could about the room. It was sparse, probably a spare bedroom. The closet she had been in before was open, a dresser against the wall across from the bed. There was a window letting in the sunlight. She tested her mobility and looked at the door which was closed. Moving carefully she managed to stand and shuffled quickly to the window. She was high up. On the third floor it seemed from the distance. Outside she saw the street, Hampton Ave. That meant she was right down the street from the Bean Café. Peering down she saw the top of the sign for the video store. Kaylee smiled to herself since she now knew where she was. Being so high up though, no one would see her if she tried to get help. She turned around and tried the window noticing it was locked from the middle. She wouldn't be able to reach that unless her hands were in front of her. Moving back to the bed she sat down and listened to the rest of the apartment. She could hear what sounded like cooking and smelled chicken and seasonings. Figureing he was busy and not saying a word, she curled her feet up and moved her arms down and over her shoes. Success! She flexed them a bit getting use to that and felt her head where she had been hit. She could feel a bandage on her head and it made the throbbing come back. Before she could stand up she heard the door unlocking and she quickly scooted away from the door on the bed.

Cliff opened the door with a tray in his hands and looked at her pausing in the doorway. "Afternoon sweetheart. I was going to wake you up with lunch but it seems you're already up. How are you feeling?" She narrowed her eyes taking in her captor's attitude. "My head still hurts, and my throat is killing me." She said it simply, not wanting to say anything that would make him react violently. With a nod he set the tray down and smiled offering her the soda and stir fry he had made. "I'll get you some motrin, make sure you eat, I made it specially for you." She looked at it and then watched as he left, leaving the door open. She peered out and saw the hallway which led into a living room. Grabbing the soda she opened it and drank almost half the can. Cliff came back with two motrin and handed them to her. She took them and checked to make sure they were really motrin before taking them and finishing off the soda. "Eat sweetheart, you need your strength." She frowned and curled up on the bed hugging her knees watching him. Cliff sighed and pulled up a chair. "We got off to the wrong start last night, I know, but I'm willing to try again." He put a hand on her leg and she recoiled away from him not saying anything. Frowning he picked up the fork. "I'm not going to hurt you Kaylee, I would never do that." She frowned even more. "Oh, and knocking me off my bike, knocking me around last night and keeping me held captive against my will isn't hurting me. You're the man of my dreams." The last part spoken sarcastically. Cliff balled up his hands and looked down at his lap before looking at her. "I just want a chance for us to work. You don't have to be such a bitch about it. I thought we had a connection? Everything I've done for you." She shook her head carefully. "You're insane, I'm NOT interested in you, and I never have been. I'm nice to everyone because then they're nice to me. I'm not interested in you, I'm in a relationship with someone else." She paused remembering what happened when she said John's name. "You've hurt me, my mother is probably terrified, I'm sure the police and others are looking for me. Let me go and this will all end. I won't tell anyone anything, you can claim you found me injured and I will lie and say I didn't want to go to the hospital." She looked at him hopefully because he seemed to be thinking as he stood and walked to the dresser in thought. Waiting Kaylee held her breath, hoping, waiting. If he listened to her she could get out of there and get to the police.

Cliff looked as if he was going to say something when there was a pounding on the door downstairs. They both looked at the door and Kaylee suddenly screamed. "Help! Help me!" Cliff lunged over the bed grabbing her and clamping a hand over her mouth. She began to struggle and tried to roll off the bed to make as much noise as possible. Cliff easily pinned her down and kept a hand over her mouth as the other dove into the end table and pulled out a roll of duct tape. Dispite her screaming and struggling the knocking continued and Cliff removed his hand long enough to slap a piece of duct tape over her mouth. Kaylee's screams became moans as he picked her up and headed for the closet dropping her quickly onto the mat. He grabbed her hands and yanked them up hooking them onto the wall where a coat hook was. "Stay quiet, or I'll find your mother and kill her." Kaylee froze as he slammed the door and then heard him running to get the door downstairs. Closing her eyes she rested her head against the wall, her hands high enough up she was half hanging.

Remy played with a card leaning on the wall next to the door. John was on the other side with his lighter open and waiting. Rogue was knocking on the door hard with her ear up to it. "Ahm sure I heard something in there." John frowned looking down the hallway they'd come. The sign on the video store had said it was closed, and when they saw the apartments attatched to it, they checked the names on the mail boxes and found Cliff's apartment. Now they were knocking and had heard what sounded like a scuffle. Remy and John were away from sight of the door letting him think it was only Rogue. Looking at Remy she looked at the door about to knock again when she heard a male voice. "Can I help you?" Rogue blinked as John nodded to confirm it was him and she smiled sweetly acting like she was face to face. "Hi, I was looking fer mah friend, Kaylee? And I was told by the waitresses at the café you were her boyfriend. It's kind of important, do you know where she is?" There was silence for a moment before the voice replied. "I'm not sure where she is. The police said she's missing, maybe you should go help them look for her." John seemed to blink and look up hearing a faint thumping noise. Remy nodded that he heard it to as both boys snuck around Rogue heading for the stairs. "Gee, ah would, but police make me nervous. And it's kind of weird speaking through the door, can't you open it or somthin?" Cliff frowned trying to listen for anything funny and glanced up hearing the faint thumping. "No I'm sorry, I have something on the stove, why don't you come back later or give me a number, if I see her before the police I'll let her know you were looking for her." He had to make her quiet down. Rogue glanced towards where Remy and John had disappeared and prayed they had found a way in upstairs. "Alright, I'll try her home again. Bye." She walked towards the stairs as well glancing back towards the door before she broke into a run.

When she hit the stairs Remy and John were running down them. "There's no entrance up there, Remy agreed with me. We're gonna bust down the door." John spoke quickly moving in front of the door. Remy had his bo staff in hand as John nodded and kicked the door near the handle.

** Cliff hanger!! I Promise another chapter by the end of the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: There's a new waitress at the Bayville coffee hangout, and she's stealing a certain pyromaniac's heart. This is a Pyro/OC fiction. The Acolytes actually are staying at the Mansion, the Brotherhood is on their own, and everyone is going to school!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in X-Men or Evolution, they are all owned by Marvel. However Kaylee is my character. Viva the pairings! I'm also gonna assume you know who the characters are by name and I don't have to put a detailed description to every single one. Maybe if I decide to revise the story, but for now, enjoy!

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not continuing this and thank you so much to my readers for your reviews!

Chapter 7

Kaylee was aware of two things from inside the closet. The first was she had heard a large bang noise, followed by Cliff's Shreik of doom as she was now going to call it. The second thing she had noticed was it sounded like there was a fight going on. No cries of the police, gun shots or sirens. It sounded like a lot of grunting and muffled voices one of which had an Australian accent. 'John! He found me!' Her heart picked up speed and she was trying to bang and make a bunch of noise without making her head swim even more. She knew who that voice belonged to. He'd come for her! He came to rescue her like a Prince rescuing a princess in a tower. She smiled through the duct tape getting excited until she felt the shake of an explosion and felt the heat blast from underneath the door sending smoke into the closet.

*********************************************************************************************

John kicked the door in like he had during the danger room sessions and stormed into the apartment. His blood boiled when he saw Cliff standing in the hallway like a deer caught in headlights. Remy followed after him and Rogue stayed near the doorway to cover their backs. "You! Where's Kaylee?" John spoke in a dangerous tone of voice. It was the only phrase said as Cliff cupped his hands to his mouth and let out a shriek that began breaking glass and made all three X-Men cover their ears in pain. Rogue gritted her teeth and covered her ears trying to run past both of them to get to Clint. If she could touch him, she could drain him enough to knock him out and this wouldn't have to be so difficult. As she lunged to grab Cliff's arm he actually shoved her right into Gambit and Pyro sending all three backwards. But doing so had caused him to stop screaming and gave Gambit enough time to lash out with his bo staff. As Cliff skirted backwards away from the offending object, John slipped around heading for the hall which was now clear. "Kaylee! Where are ya!?" Cliff dodged another swing and crashed into Pyro who turned on him and managed to grab his shirt spinning to slam him into the wall. "Where is she?" Cliff smiled a small crazy sort of smile before mumbling. "No matter what happens, I had her first."

Gambit had know Pyro a very long time. And in all that time, not once had he seen John as furious as he looked now. His blue eyes, while normally cheerful were dangerous and almost blazing. He pulled Cliff forward and slammed him into the wall again. "Where is she!?" Cliff kept his smirk through his newly acquired pain and pointed down the hall. Letting Remy take over, John rushed down the hallway calling her name. He got into the bedroom and glanced at the closet which was making a bunch of noise, reaching for the door handle when he felt the flicker of fire and felt the explosion that came from the kitchen. He barely had enough time to deflect the flames from himself. He glanced back to see Gambit and Rogue and Cliff all pulling themselves up and watched Gambit immediately press his staf to Cliff's throat. "Dont be trying that again hombre, I won't miss next time."

John yanked the closet door open and felt his heart lurch. Kaylee, upon seeing John through the remnants of smoke began to cry as he carefully unhook her cuffs and pulled the duct tape off her mouth and then embraced her. "I-I knew you'd come find me. I'm so sorry I didn't take the ride. I'm sorry." Rocking her gently he stroked her hair and held her as if he was afraid she would disappear. "It's alroight Sheila, it's alroight." He cupped her face and looked at the cut and bruising on her head. "I'm goin to get you to a hospital, ok? Make sure yer not concussed." She nodded still clinging to him as he helped her stand up and started walking her through the mess back towards the front. SHe seemed to cling tighter seeing Cliff, now knocked unconscious and burried her face in John's arm. "Is he dead?" John shook his head holding her protectively as he glanced at Rogue and Remy. "Not yet." Rogue gently moved to take her from John. "Come on girlfriend, lets git you outside." Kaylee looked ready to fall asleep amidst her tear tracks and shook her head groggily. "No, John, please don't kill him. Please, you're not a monster."

Taking a step forward John placed a gentle kiss to her forhead and looked her in the eyes. "I won't, I promise. Now go with Rogue." She nodded slowly and let Rogue escort her outside. As soon as she was gone John turned on Cliff and stared at him with that burning look. "Remy, your me mate right?" Remy nodded waiting for John to tell him what they were doing. "You should call an ambulance then. Kaylee won't be the only one goin to a hospital." His zippo was in hand as he lit a flame and bent down allowing the flame to slither like a rope in his fingers as he grabbed Cliff by the throat, flames still on. Remy had seen alot of things, experianced alot, and he turned his head away flipping his phone open to make the correct call as he heard the strangled cry and thrashing from Cliff.

********************************************************************************************

There is another chapter to this, I'm trying to get it written to post it. I am planning to do more stories with John/Pyro and Kaylee. But this one needs to be finished first.


End file.
